


Te amo

by NyoAmerican



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Girl x Girl, Yuri, Yuri Smut, girl smut, lesbian love, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoAmerican/pseuds/NyoAmerican
Summary: Carmen loves Lovina and she wants to show her that, though she's afraid Lovina may not like it much





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is YURI smut so please be open minded.  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing

_Carmen's Pov_  
Lovina pushed her hair out of her face and stared at me, smiling slightly. She's so beautiful. I thought to myself frowning slightly. Despite having differences we're alot alike and despite Julchen's argument over our relationship I truly loved her. I loved the way her brown hair covered her left eye when she didn't push it back. I love the way her green eyes seem to glow when she figures something out. I love her olive skin the way it shimmers in the light. I love the way her lips seem to fit mine perfectly, I love the way her breath always catches when she looks at the ocean. I love the way she seems to always have some sort of spark in her even in horrible situations. I love the way she tries to hide her excitement. I love her. I love Lovina and I truly have no idea how this came to be.  
"Carmen? Are you okay?" Lovina asked me, her alluring accent filled the room and I felt my stomach clench at the thought of losing her. If she ever disappeared I think I'd die. The way she pretends not to care only to defend me when I need it. The way she... the way she's herself in a world of fakes.  
"Lovina do you love me?" I asked suddenly. Wanting more then anything for her to say yes. My emotions swirled inside me as I felt a stabbing pain. What if she said no?  
"I do. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." Lovina said suddenly kissing my cheek gently. Her face was clear of any kind of red. She wasn't embarrassed of our love. She wanted it just as badly as I did.  
"Thank you. I needed that." I said smiling at her. Pushing her hair behind her ear for it had covered her eye once more. Lovina eyes widen and said said "Are you okay?" In a worried tone. Her green eyes searching my face for something. What it was I'm not sure.  
I sighed, "I'm fine- Lovina can I try something?" I asked suddenly leaning over to her.  
Her cheeks were dusted with pink and she said "Uh... sure? I have to go back home soon though, Daisy will be waiting for me."  
I nodded. "This won't take too long. I promise, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" I asked looking at her hopefully. Maybe this was a bad idea-  
"Of course I do." Lovina said sternly placing her hands on my cheeks and lifting my head up. "I trust you with my life, with my courage, with my love. I trust you."  
I felt my face heat up, along with other things. I leaned forward in between Lovina's thighs and I lifted my tank top off throwing it to the ground. I slid my hand underneath Lovina's shirt and pulled it over her head. She flushed and was about to say something but I pushed my chest against hers and caught her lips in a kiss. She was silent pressing into me.  
I broke the kiss, and placed my lips against Lovina's neck. I bit it slightly, feeling Lovina stiffen slightly beneath me. I smirked and continued my conquest of Lovina's slim neck. I ran my hand down her side until I reached her bottom, I squeezed her ass. Lovina moaned and rubbed her slim thighs together wanting some sort of friction. I noticed this and moved my other hand to rub the outside of her thighs.  
Lovina sighed in pleasure, I felt achievement rack through my body and wanted more.  
“Carmen this- I.” Lovina began.  
“Hush.” I muttered as I wrapped my arms around Lovina's top and unclasped her bra. I threw the bra across the room deciding she most certainly didn't need it anymore. Looking at Lovina's bare chest I hesitantly moved my head forward my lips coming in contact with the pink bud on her breast.  
Lovina gasped and look at me with half lidded eyes filled with lust and desire. She wanted more from me and I was happy to give it to her. She panted softly, she bit her lip as her face twisted into a one of light pleasure.  
“Ah~ Keep doing that.” She moaned, twisting slightly beneath me.  
I sucked tenderly on Lovina's nipple, earning choked gasps and a hand tangled itself in my hair. I licked my lips pulling away and slid Lovina's shorts off along with her underwear. Now completely naked Lovina's olive skin seemed to glow. I pushed Lovina's legs apart bending them slightly. As I leaned forward Lovina shivered in anticipation. My lips met Lovina's womanhood and Lovina spread her legs apart further, moaning. I leaned forward my tongue the tip touching the very top of the core, Lovina tensed and let out a small whimper. Lovina's eyes met mine and her face became scarlet red, sweat ran down the side of her head. My tongue probed her looking for her soft spot. When my tongue finally ran over her nerves Lovina arched her back bucking her hips forward. I smirked.  
I pulled back and pressed one finger into Lovina's entrance. Lovina's hands massaged my scalp making me moan. "M- more!" Lovina moaned out bucking her hips once more. I felt the heat in me grow stronger.  
"Anything for you." I said and pressed two more fingers, pumping harder than last time. This time wanted to get a deeper reaction. A knot formed in my stomach as Lovina moaned. I felt my self coming and moaned "I... love you... Lovina."  
Lovina nodded yet couldn't say anything to absorbed in her pleasure. "Carmen!" She screamed her body jolted and I screamed back "Lovina!" An electric white light hit my eyes blinding me for a second. My body jolted, I thrusted my fingers one last time before removing them from her entrance and collapsing onto her bare chest and saying "I love you more then anything else in this universe."  
Humming I lulled Lovina into sleep and soon joining her. Daisy can wait. Tonight Lovina is all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin. Crappy sin is what I just wrote. Oh good lord, I'm going to hell. XD


End file.
